Learnng To Love Brady
by ShadowPast620
Summary: New to the pack, Brady misunderstands the problems with Bella and her relationship with Jake, and keeps quiet when he imprints on Ann – a white girl from Forks – leaving the door open for Paul to steal her heart.


**Just A Kiss Contest**

**Story Title:** Learning to Love Brady

**Penname:** ShadowPast620

**Summary:** New to the pack, Brady misunderstands the problems with Bella and her relationship with Jake, and keeps quiet when he imprints on Ann – a white girl from Forks – leaving the door open for Paul to steal her heart.

**Word Count:** 2159

**To view other entries, please visit: .net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

It had been three days since Brady had told Ann she was his imprint. Three days since he had challenged Paul and taken back what he had let slip away. Not that it had been a fair fight. Once Sam realized why Brady had taken complete leave of his senses, he had Alpha ordered Paul to stop the battle. Paul had told Ann it was over. He couldn't – he wouldn't – torture a pack brother, watch him go insane with grief, let him die over losing his imprint, out of selfishness and lust. Brady knew how much letting Ann go had cost Paul. She may not have been his soul mate, but for the first time the pack fuckbunny had met a girl he couldn't love and leave. He cared for Ann. Worse, she loved him. Brady had ignored the imprint for almost a month - long enough for his mate to give herself, heart and body, to Paul. Now he had to change her mind.

Losing Paul devastated Ann. He was her first boyfriend, her first lover. Paul Lahote, the man, the wolf, the legend, had come into her life and turned it upside down. She missed his smile, his heat, the feel of him on her and inside her. None of the explanations offered for imprinting dulled the pain or endeared Brady to her in the slightest. A situation Brady was determined to change – now.

Ann stood at the kitchen sink, staring sightlessly out the window into the rain. Everything looked as gray and empty as she felt. She was silent, motionless, but Brady could smell the tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. He crossed the room as silent as a ghost and rested his warm hands on her shoulders. He was so gentle Ann felt his heat more than his touch. She knew he needed to be near her. That he was so tender with her was the only saving grace of having him in her kitchen instead of Paul. Paul would have touched her differently. Paul would have nuzzled her neck and kissed her.

"What do you miss most about Paul, Ann?"

Ann ran her hands over her face, brushing away the tears. "I don't think about him."

Brady brushed Ann's hair to the side and rested his chin on her shoulder. He breathed deep, inhaling her scent, taking in all the fragrances he loved so much along with the one that haunted him. She smelled of baby powder and orange blossoms – and Paul. "I can't stop thinking about him, Ann. You smell like him."

Ann whirled to face him, blue eyes wide in a face gone pale. "What? How? I haven't seen him in three days, I swear."

Brady held her face in his hands and brushed his lips across her forehead. "It's ok. I know. I'm not mad at you."

"I don't understand. I changed the sheets. I got my car washed. I washed all my clothes and I took a shower…"

Brady frowned, sadly. "His scent isn't on you, Ann. It's _in_ you. He didn't mark you, but he was with you."

"So, the pack already knew I had sex with Paul. Now they know I haven't accepted you."

"Yes."

Ann pushed him away and braced herself against the kitchen table, her voice raw with unshed tears and heartache. "I can't take this. He just walked away and left me. Now you're telling me they're all sitting in judgment because I'm not strong enough or cold enough to just replace him with you?"

"No one is judging you. If they're mad at anyone, it's me. I'm the one who kept quiet and let things get out of hand. It's my fault you got hurt." Brady turned Ann to face him, one strong arm around her waist, holding her gently. He brushed his fingertips over her lips and along her jaw line, his hand coming to rest on her neck where Paul had kissed her so many times. It felt good somehow. Brady kissed her forehead. "Would you like me to tell you what I've seen in Paul's mind?"

Ann's hands came up between them to try to push Brady away again. He was immovable. "Why would you do that?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You think he doesn't love you."

Brady rained soft kisses across Ann's cheek and nipped her earlobe. "You think it was easy for him to leave you behind."

His free hand tangled in Ann's hair, Brady began to bend her back over the table, slipping his hips between her long legs. He was hot and hard and Ann pressed against him without thinking, like a flower searching for the sun. Brady ran his tongue along her collarbone and covered her throat with his mouth, sucking gently. She knew he could rip her throat out even human, but it felt strangely right and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "Paul loved you. He still does."

Ann swallowed hard as Brady picked her up and laid her on the table, laying a trail of soft, wet kisses up her neck to her other cheek. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know you're loved. You know need to see how beautiful you are." Brady brushed his lips over Ann's breast, a smile ghosting over his face when she arched up into him, seeking the feel of him on her body, wanting more.

Ann ran her hands up Brady's arms to rest them on his shoulders. He was magnificent. Steel covered in warm russet velvet. Perfection, not just sort of beautiful. She looked into his eyes and caught her breath. He was looking at her with such compassion and concern it made her heart ache. "Because it tears me apart to see you so sad. Please, Ann. Let me love you."

Sighing heavily, Ann closed her eyes and surrendered. "I feel so empty."

Brady pressed his warm cheek against hers, his voice soft in her ear. "As much as Paul loves you, no one will ever love you like I do. You are my world, Ann. My life, my heart, my mate. _Mine. _Let me fill you."

A single tear crept from the corner of her eye and Brady caught it on the tip of his tongue. "Let me dry your tears."

Brady's lips brushed over Ann's damp cheek, covering it with soft kisses. He kissed the corners of her mouth, finally covering her lips with his. His touch was gentle, almost reverent.

Paul had rolled over Ann like a wave crashing on the shore. He was a force of nature, vibrant, electric, and he had overwhelmed her with his passion. His needs were simple, his desires basic. When he wanted her he had made it plain and Ann had never regretted giving in. But Paul was gone.

Now she had Brady… Ann pulled herself out of the past and into the present, into the moment and the arms of the man who held her so close. She knew she was on a cold, hard surface but all she could feel was the heat and strength of Brady's hands holding her up, protecting her. The hand under her hips set her free as much as it anchored her. Nothing could touch her in the warm circle of Brady's arms. Nothing mattered but being close to him. The cold emptiness of losing Paul was melting like a Popsicle on an August day and Ann wrapped her legs around Brady's waist, pulling him closer. She could feel how much he wanted her, needed her, and the hand under her hips molded her to him. Her head was pillowed in his other hand, his fingers tangled in her hair, the heat of his skin erasing the tension in her neck. She laced her fingers in his hair and gave herself up to his kiss.

Ann was oblivious to anything but Brady's lips moving over hers, warming her, caressing her, easing the sorrow and pain. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. Releasing the last shred of grief in a small sob she parted her lips and let Brady in.

A low growl rumbled in his chest like the far off thunder of a gathering storm. He slid his tongue slowly into her mouth, claiming it for his own. Brady rested more of his weight on her, pressing Ann into his sheltering hands. The growl vibrating in his chest rippled into her and Ann welcomed the pulsing heat. His tongue stroked hers as he slid it languidly in and out of her mouth, making love to her, foreshadowing what could be hers if only she would accept him as her mate. Ann whimpered softly and shifted her hips seeking – something. She found it when Brady growled again, deeper this time and slowly circled his hips against her, pushing hard.

Ann slid her hands down Brady's back and slipped them under the waistband of his shorts, cupping her pale hands around the hard muscles of his ass. Brady pulled his fingers through her hair and ran his hand down her side to slip it under her shirt, kneading her breast. Moaning, Ann ground her hips over Brady's erection, losing herself in the rhythm of his tongue and his hips and the hand cupping her breast, teasing her nipple until it ached. She sucked his tongue with abandon, whimpering in frustration when he broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Ann. Say it."

Ann was panting and writhing against him in desperation. "Touch me. I need you inside me. Please, Brady, now."

Brady crushed her lips with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he thrust two fingers into her slick, wet heat. Ann came apart under him, moaning against his lips, her body clamping down on his fingers as she ground against him. Brady buried his face in the side of her neck, holding her, waiting for her to come down. He gently withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, savoring the taste of her on his tongue. Ann stroked the back of his neck, running her fingers through his silky black hair.

"There's so much more I want to give you, Ann."

Ann bit her lip and looked up at him. "That's not my name."

"What?"

"My name isn't Ann. It's just what I tell people. It's simple, easier, plain. No one makes fun of it."

Brady stood, pulling her up with him, keeping his arms around her, his hips firmly planted between her thighs. He kissed her, thoughtfully. "Will you tell me your name?"

She gazed at him evenly. "To know the name of a thing is to gain power over it. It's a serious matter, knowing names."

"The only power I want over you is the power to love you and make you happy." Brady tucked a strand of dark auburn hair behind her ear and brushed his fingertips over her breast.

Shivering, she hugged him tight against her for a moment, then looked deep into his hot fudge colored eyes. "Rhiannon. Rhiannon Morgana Harkness."

"A goddess and a sorceress. Guess I better watch myself, huh?"

Rhiannon smiled. "No worries. I'm a benevolent ruler. I've just been…"

Brady silenced her with a kiss. "That's all in the past. We're starting over, right here, right now. Be mine, Rhiannon. Say the words."

There was so much in his face. Longing, desire, apprehension, hope. She rested her cool hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him with a sweet passion that made him ache to be inside her. She leaned back in the circle of his arms and stroked his cheek. "I accept you, Brady Fuller. I would be honored to be your mate."

Brady's smile was like the sun breaking through the gray clouds and he growled softly as he licked her neck and nipped the muscle where Paul used to kiss her. "So sweet. So soft. _**Mine**__._"

He carried her into the bedroom, setting her gently in the middle of the bed. Stripping off his shorts he knelt next to her, looking down at the pale blue t-shirt and plaid shorts she had on. "Did Paul like those clothes?"

"Yes. He picked them out…"

Brady ripped the offensive garments off Rhiannon's body and threw them on the floor. "He can have them back." He rolled her under him, settling himself between her thighs.

Rhiannon reached for him hungrily. "He'll have to wait. You and I have more important things to do."


End file.
